Soramimi
Soramimi (Japanese: 空耳; "mishearing, (feigned) deafness; air ear") is a Japanese term for translating dialogue into similar-sounding words in another language. Soramimi make up much of the memes of Gachimuchi videos, such as the well-known "Yugaminee na", causing conversations and dialogue between characters into supposedly random phrases. __TOC__ Definition For example, these Romanian lyrics from the popular song "Dragostea din tei" by the Moldavian band O-Zone: "Vrei să pleci dar nu mă, nu mă iei..." ("You want to leave, but you don't want, don't want to take me ... ") is misheard in Japanese in the Flash short "Maiyahi" as: "米さ、米酒か、飲ま飲まイェイ！" Bei sa, beishu ka, nomanoma-yei! ("Rice, is it, rice wine, drink it drink it yeah!") Notable soramimi/mishearings * English text (Bold indicates the misheard line; text that isn't Bold is not part of the mishearing) - Japanese ** transliteration - translation (extra notes if any -- not needed if the mishearing is in English) 'Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3' Registering scene * No way! (DM, while on the phone with somebody) - 井上 ** inoue - Inoue. Bench pressing scene * You got it all the way, all the way, all the way, all the way, all the way. (DL) - いかん危ない危ない危ない危ない危ない ** Ikan abunai abunai abunai abunai abunai - It is dangerous, and dangerous, and dangerous, and dangerous, and dangerous. * You like challenges? (BH) - ワイ茶ウンチです ** wai cha un chi desu - It is a Wai tea poop. * What do you got for me now? (DL) - 君が好きだ ** kimi ga suki da - I like you. * Huh huh! (BH) - ハハッ・・・ ** ha ha tsu - Ha ha... * Well, I don't know, you wanna take it to the match? You know how to wrestle? (BH) - 1st part: おっ( ＾ω＾) / 2nd part: あのな、ワイ適当になっちまうれそ？ ** 1st part: otsu( ＾ω＾) - Oh. ** 2nd part: wai tekitou ni na tchi mau re so ? - Wai, you're gonna be a decent man? * I don't know if you know what you're getting into, did a little wrestling in college. (DL) - どっちでもいいけどね、いつでも別に変わるし ** do tchi demo ii kedo ne, itsu demo tsubetsuni kawaru shi - Either way, I'll always change. * Really? (BH) - 俺やで？ ** ore ya de ? - Me? * Yourself? (DL) - でしょ？ ** deshio ? - Right? * Used to wrestle in the Marine Corps. (BH) - それはそれでいいんか・・・？ ** sorehasorede ii n ka ? - Is that a good idea? * Let's hit the mat! (DL) - 進め ** shin me - Advance. * Let's go, bro! (BH) - 行くぞオラァ ** iku zo ora a - Let's go. * I'll follow you. (DL) - おうよ ** ou yo - Yeah. * Let's do it! (BH) - 行くぞ ** iku zo - Let's go. 'Billy Herrington vs. Danny Lee' * Yeah, come in man. (BH) - やっぱりな ** yatsupa rina - I knew it. * Ladies first. (BH) - ゲイ♂パレス ** gei♂paresu - Gay palace. *** That became the fan-chosen name of the room where Billy and Danny Lee wrestled. * You ready to get beaten by a bitch, then? '''(DL) - 你想来个皮外妊娠？ / ひとりでピンポンダッシュしてん？ ** 你 sora ka hi gai ninshin ? - Are you pregnant? ** hi tori de pinpondasshu shiten ? - Do you ping pong alone? * '''Yeah! (BH, laughing at Danny's question) - 違ぇらぁ… ** chigai e ra a... - I'm not... * Like my little mat I got set up here down in the basement? '(BH) - 相変わらずワイのマラケツが感じる♂ペースで・・・ ** aikawarazu wai no mara ke tsu ga kanjiru♂pesu de - As always with the male pace that Wei's market feels. * '''That'll work. '(DL) - なんばウォーク？ ** na n ba woku ? - What, a walk in Namba? * '''Well I saw you benching 315, I'll tell you I bet you think you're pretty tough, aren't you? (BH) - ファーストインプレッションでピーナッツだったらｸﾘｯと握ってタ ** fasutoinpuresshon de pinattsu dattara ｸﾘｯ to nigiri tte ta - If you have peanuts in your first impression, you can grab the clip and play it. * Um... (DL) - は？ ** ha ? - What? * A big boy, huh? (BH) - BIG♂BOYな？ ** BIG♂BOY na ? - Is it a big boy? * I'll throw you around a little bit. Give it a try. (DL) - 1st part: もっこりランドで・・・; 2nd part: 就職♂ ** 1st part: motsukori rando de; 2nd part: shuushoku♂; all two parts combined in a rough sentence: motsukori rando de shuushoku♂ - all two parts combined in a rough sentence: I'm going to work here in Bulge Land. * Well let's just see about that, bro. (BH) - お寿司のタッパー・・ / ここに来て良かった ** o sushi no tappa - Sushi tapper. ** koko ni rai te ra ka tsu ta - I'm glad you're here. * Ahh! I see. (DL) - お～激しい(　＾ω＾) ** Oh~ Hageshii - Oh~ Fierce * Yeah, that's how it's gonna be. '''(BH) - いやぁ差ぁ付けるで・・・ / せや、差をつけるでぇ ** i ya a sa a tsukeru de - Well, let's get on with it.... ** seya, saotsukeru de e - I'm not sure if this is a bug or not. * '''Exactly. (BH) - いざあ...♂ ** iza a...♂ - Yes... * I gotta tell you, I got a little very well move prepared or two.(?) (DL) - 悪いけど一人でゲームするならToHeart ** nikui kedo hitoride gemu su runa ra ToHeart - I'm sorry, but if you want to play alone, ToHeart. * Oh, now you're gonna show me what you got? (BH) - おぅ、お前がショムニか？ ** o u, omai ga shi o muni ka? - Oh, are you a shoumei? * Aw. Come on! (BH) - おぉー・・よう分からん・・・ or あぁ・・・よう分からん ** o o you wakaran - Oh, I don't know... ** a a you wakaran - I don't know. * Chooooooo! (BH, making a wind-like noise) - ｼｭ-ｯ! ** N/A - I got it! * (Laughing) (DL) - ぬっふっふっふ（^ω^） / ウンコ出そうｗｗｗｗｗｗ ** nu tsu fu tsu fu tsu fu （^ω^） - Nufufufu. ** un ko de souwwwwww - It's a poo. LOL. * Just take it to the mat. (BH) - 適当だな？ ** tekitou da na? - Is that appropriate? * Gonna rip it up now! '''If you make it good! (DL) - 難波パークス ** Nanba Parks - Nanba Parks *** Nanba is an entertainment district in the city of Osaka that is notable for the Glico Man, a large signboard of a running man in a track race. * '''I'll stretch that just your arm!(?) (DL, while stretching Billy's arms and sitting on top of his back) - 全てはチャンスやで！ ** subete ha chansu ya de ! - All in a chance! * I'll cool... Chew it off!(?) (DL, in the middle of forcing down his elbow onto Billy's back for the first time) - いやっ・・！ポンチョルノ！ ** i ya tsu ! poncho ru no ! - No! Ponchorno! * I'll break you! (BH) - アップリケ ** Appurike - Applique. * You feel that power, son? '''Huh? (BH) - 京太郎さん？ ** kyoutarou san ? - Mr. Kyotaro? *** Kyōtarō Fujimoto is a Japanese professional boxer and former kickboxer. * '''Thought you had skills, what happened? (BH) - 植え付けを行う♂ ** uetsuke o konau♂ - Permission to perform the planting? * How do you like that, huh? (BH) - ワイワイチャーハン♂？ / ホイホイチャーハン？ / ワイワイチャーハン ** wai wai chahan♂? - Wai wai fried rice♂? ** hoihoi chahan ? - Hoi hoi fried rice? ** wai wai chahan - Wai Wai fried rice? * AHN! '''(BH, enduring one of Danny's holds) - ｱｯ♥ ** N/A - I love you. * '''Yeah, yeah, stretch that leg out! (DL) - ほらねぇ！シコった♂じゃないか！！ / やっぱり好きやったんじゃないか！ / ほらねぇ！シコッたらええやん！ ** horane e ! shiko tsu ta♂jianai ka ! ! - Hey! It's not a shameful trap! ** yatsupa ri suki yatta n jianai ka ! - I guess I did love it after all! ** horane e ! shiko tsu tara ee yan ! - Hey! I'm sorry! * FUGURI! '''(DL) - ふぐり！ ** fu gu ri ! - Blowfish! * '''I'll rip you!(?) (DL) - プリン食う / 今日は無礼講ッ！ ** purin kuu - Eat pudding. ** konchiha bureikou tsu ! - Today is no lecture! * Huh? You like that? (BH) - あぁん？卑猥か？ / おぅ、卑猥♂か？ ** a a n ? hiwai ka ? - What? Is it obscene? ** o u, hiwai♂ka ? - Oh? Obscene? * How's that for power, huh? (BH) - カズヤくん柄パン？ ** kazu ya ku n gara pan ? - Mr. Kazuya pattern bread? * Want some more? (BH) - お相撲？ ** o sumai ? - Sumo? * Like that pretty boy? Huh? '''Huh? (BH) - 毎回プリンっぽいな？！ ** maikai purin ppoi na ? ! - Like pudding every time?! * 'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! '(BH) - Booooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! ** N/A - Booooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! * '''YEAH, YEAH! HA! YEAH! (DL, while carrying Billy on his back) - 勢い余って！ ** ikioiamatte ! - Momentum! * Oh diddy oh!(?)' '(BH, reacting in pain from Danny's carrying) - FA宣言した岸について一言 ** FA sengen shi ta kishi ni tsui te ichigen - FA: a word about the declared shore. * Oh, let me down! (BH, wanting Danny to put him down) - もう終わりだぁ！ ** mou owari da a ! - It's over! * I'll let you down! (DL, who is about to release the hanging Billy) - ♡フォーリンＬＯＶＥ♡ or 出ていけぇ！ ** ♡fo rin L O V E ♡ - ♡ Foreign Love ♡ ** de tei kee! - Get out! * Huh?' How does that pretty count feel, huh?'(?) (BH, holding Danny's right leg) - ピザプリン♂チャーハン！？ ** piza purin♂chahan ! ? - Pizza pudding and fried rice!? * YEAHM! (DL, tackling Billy while he was attempting to get up) - エロいっ！ ** eroi tsu ! - Erotic! * (iconic grunting-moaning noise heard 17 times throughout the fight) (BH) - あぉあっ・・・あァおぁっ・・・/// ** a o atsu a a o a tsu /// - Oh, yeah. * I'm bending that!(?) (DL, grabbing Billy's right leg while on Billy's stomach) - 行っといで！ ** yuki tsu toi de ! - Keep going! * OOOOORRRRRAAAAAHHH! '''(DL, grunting; forcefully putting his left foot onto Billy's back) - むおおぉぉぉぉおおおん♂ ** mu oo o o o o oo on♂ - Mu o o o n! * '''Ready? (DL) Huh? (BH) - どうよ？あぁん？ ** dou yo ? a a n ? - How do you think? Huh? * Oh, my shoulder! (BH, getting his shoulders stretched by DL) - お前人のモノを ** Omae-jin no mono wo - Make your own products * You give up? (DL) - 行けぇ! ** Ikee! - Go ahead! * Oh bro, it hurts! (BH) - 宝贝你又撸炮 ** hou 贝 你 mata 撸 ppou - Ho, it's so hot! * Oh, it'll burn! '''(DL) - なんばパークス！！ ** na n ba pakusu ! ! - Namba Parks!! * '''No, no! (BH) - 農夫、農夫 ** Noufu, noufu - Farmer, farmer! * Give uuuuup! (DL) - GAY♂BARRRR!!! ** Also the name of Danny Lee's signature wrestling move, in which he uses his right ankle to crush Billy's back. * MRRAAAAAAGH '''(DL, still in the same hold) - 行くぞオラァ！！ ** iku zo ora a ! ! - Let's go!! * You give? Get a breath!(?) (DL) - ジャンケンポン！！ ** jan ken npon ! ! - Rock Paper Scissors ! ! * 'Yeah! Yeah! '(BH) - 嫌っ・・・嫌っ・・・！ ** gen tsu gen tsu ! - I hate ... I hate! * 'Oh, fuck! '(BH, recovering from the gay bar) - あぁ…逝った… ** a a...i tsu ta... - He's gone... * '''Ah! What are you doing? (BH) - あぁんひどぅい… ** a a n hi do u i... - Oh, it is horrible! * Take a little souvenir of my round. (DL) - 結構すぐ脱けるんだね♂ ** kekkou su gu nukeru nda ne♂ - You can quite quickly escape. * That's not right, man. (BH) - 仕方ないね♂ ** shikatanai ne♂ - It cannot be helped ("It cannot be helped", or "Nothing can be done about it", (correctly "Shikata ga nai") *** ("Shikata nai ne" is a Japanese phrase used to describe either the Japanese maintaining their dignity in great disasters beyond their control, or their supposed lack of reaction to adversity. Perhaps is it similar in function to the French phrase, "c'est la vie", which means "life is like that".) ** One of the three principles of the Fairy Philosophy. The Heart of Tolerance. * I wasn't ready. (BH) - 風神☆雷神 / 風神卍雷神 ** fuujin☆raijin - Fūjin☆Raijin *** Censored version of the mishearing. ** fuujin manji raijin - Fūjin manji Raijin. *** In Japanese mythology, Fūjin is a wind god who carries a large bag on his shoulders, and Raijin is a thunder and lightning god who creates thunder by beating drums drawn with tomoe symbols around him. The Manji (卍) is a swastika used as a religious symbol in Japanese Buddhism, and is used in maps to indicate locations of Buddhist temples. * Putting my trophy away. (DL) - 这儿蛮臭的！ / 富竹ションベン ** 这 hito ban shuu mato! - I'm sorry! ** tomitake shion ben - Tomitake Shoteben. * So how did you feel? (DL) I'm ready for more, bro! (Incredible.) (BH, rolls forward) - 最強♂とんがりコーン ** Saikyo Tongari Corn - Strongest [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugles#International_sales Tongari Corn] *** Tongari Corn is a local brand of Bugles corn snacks sold in Japan * You ready to go again? (DL) - どういう語源? ** Douiu gogen? - What kind of etymology? * No, let me tell you something, bro. You snuck up on me. That's what happened. (BH) - NOおいなりさんはスタンダードなおやつだ ** NO oi nari san ha sutandado naoya tsu da - NO, you're a standard guy. * You snuck up on me, bro. (BH) - いつだってあるよ、きんぴら ** itsu datte a ru yo, kin pi ra - I always have. * You know, you college kids are a little sneaky, you know? (BH) - 相変わらずケツ欲しい ... いいな? ** Aikarawazu ketsu hoshii ... iina? - I still want asses ... are you sure? * ERIAGH! (BH / DL; both grunting while wrestling on the ground) - ビビるわぁ！ ** bibiruwa! - I'm sick of you! / You're scared! * ERI AAAAAAH! (BH / DL; still grunting) - マジビビるわぁ！ ** maji bibiru wa a ! - Wow, I'm freaking out! * WIDI BRRRRR AH! '''(BH / DL; Billy moving Danny more towards the ground) - マチュピチュオォォォォォン！！ ** machupichu o o o o o o n ! ! - Machu Pichu, come on! * '''Now we even the score. (BH) - ナウい息子 ** naui musuko - Naughty son. * Huh? Does the guy get a trophy, too? Huh? (BH) - あれだな？見せかけで超ビビってるな？♂ ** a reda na ? misekake de chou bibi tte runa ? ♂ - Is that it? You're super scared of shame, aren't you? * Son of a bitch! '''(BH) - そうなんでーちゅ… ** Sounandeechu ... - That's right... * Come on, let's go! '''Fucking had it with you. (BH) - ポコチンがふっくら・・・ ** po kochi n ga fukkura - Your penis is plump. * Oh, you wanna feat of strength? Is that what you want? Huh? (BH) - オビワンいくつくらい? 31? ああん? ** Obi-Wan ikutsukurai? Saatiwan? [Thirty-one] Aan? - How old is Obi-Wan? 31? Huh? * Huh? How do you like that, huh? (BH, holding Danny in the famous scene) - あぁん？ホイホイチャーハン！？ ** a a n ? hoihoi chahan ! ? - Yeah? Hoi Hoi fried rice!? * Huh? Like embarrassing me, huh? (BH) - あぁん！？最近だらしねぇな！ ** a a n ! ? saikin da ra shi nee na ! - What? You're really slacking off these days! ** One of the three principles of the Fairy Philosophy. The Heart of Admonition. * Huh? Like embarrassing me? (BH; alternative to the other line; Billy tends to repeat what he says) - ああん？最近だらしねぇ！ ** a a n ! ? saikin da ra shi nee na ! - What? You're really slacking off these days! ** One of the three principles of the Fairy Philosophy. The Heart of Admonition. * How do you like that? '''(BH, slaps Danny's butt after saying this) - エロいか？ ** eroi ka? - Is it erotic! * '''Huh? You like that? (BH) - ああん? 卑猥か? ** aan? hiwai ka? - Huh? Is it obscene? * HORAAAGUH! '''(DL, reacting in pain from Billy pulling on Danny's white jockstrap) - ワーオ！！ ** wao ! ! - Wow ! ! * '''Huh? How's that feel, huh? - ああん？ カズヤ君柄パン？ ** aan ? kazu ya kimi gara pan? - Oh? Mr. Kazuya is patterned bread? * That's what I'm saying. (BH) - いやぁ、すみません ** Iyaa, sumimasen. - Well, I'm sorry. * Huh, like that? (BH) - ああん? 挿入ったやろ? ** Aan? Soonyuuttayaro? - Huh? Have you inserted? * (grunting; "MMMMMGH!") (DL and BW) - ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”(肯定) ** Nnnnnnn (koutei) - Nnnnnnn (affirmative) * Huh? Like that, son? (BH) - ああん?! お客さん!? ** Aan?! Okyaku-san?! - Oh?! Mr. Customer?! * Fix their ear!(?) (DL) - 未知のエリア♂ ** michi no eria♂ - Unknown area. * Oh, we can break that!(?) (DL) - ウィキ♂ペディア ** wiki♂pe dia - Oh! Wikipedia! * Scream more like that! Scream more like that!(?)' '(DL) - 救い...救いはないね！ / 救いはないんですか！? ** sukui...sukui hana ine ! - Salvation... There is no salvation! ** sukui hana i ndesu ka ! ? - There is no salvation!? * You're not the only one with skills, son. (BH) - どうも、木吉さん・・・ ** doumo, kiyoshi san - Thank you, Mr. Kiyoshi... * You've dropped that right over there. Be careful. (BH, utilizing a head turn trap to bait Danny to avert his gaze at Billy, so that Billy can advance towards him; Billy points at the ground, too; the Japanese audience uses a 10 yen coin to indicate the scene) - なんだあのでっかいモノ・・・♂ ** nanda ano dekai mono ♂ - What a big huge thing. * HHHHHMMMMMM! (BH, while in the middle of a arm lock with Danny) - 本格的♂奇襲 ** honkakuteki♂kishuu - Attack! * EEERRR-OOOUGH! (BH) - こんばんわー ** konbanwa ー - Good evening. * AMGUARDE! '''(BH) - あんたぁ… ** an ta a... - Hey, you... * '''Get up. (BH) - 池田 ** ikeda - Ikeda. *** The source behind the names of several characters. * I'm finished with you, get up. (BH) - くりぃむしちゅー池田 ** kuri i mu shi chu ikeda - Creamstew Ikeda. * Yeah, bro. '(BH) -' '''櫓 ** yagura - Tower. * '''That's what I'm talking about right there, bro! (BH) - 明日は東京だ、腹いてぇやコラ / 慣れない所に行くとお腹壊すもんね仕方ないね ** asu ha toukyou da, hara i te e ya kora - We're at Tokyo tomorrow. I feel ill in my stomach. ** nare nai sho ni iku to onaka kowasu mon ne shikatanai ne - If you go to a place you're not used to, you're going to lose your stomach. * That's what I'm talking about. (BH) - あ、すまんトオル君だ ** a, suman tooru kimi da - Oh, sorry, Tool. * Let's see how strong you are. (BH) - ツヨシ工業 ** tsuyoshi kougyou - Tsuyoshi "Stronger" Industries. ** tsuyoshi kougyou - Tsuyoshi Industry. *'Huh? Like it grabbed?' (BH) - あぁん？巻いて食えん？ **a a n ? kan i te shoku en ? - Yeah? Can you eat it? *'RAAAAAT-AAAARRRG!' (BH) - ζ*'ヮ')ζ＜うっうー! **N/A - Sound effect. *(screaming) (DL) - バーロー！！ **ba ro ! ! - Barlow! ! *(yelling in pain) (DL, getting punched repeatedly by Billy) - 古本 **furuhon - Secondhand books. *(screaming) (BH, reacting perfectly in pain to Danny grabbing Billy's balls in a fast, powerful motion; while his underwear covers up a good amount of the screen) - アッー!♂ ** アッー!♂ - AAAAAAGH! *** This is the scream that is commonly used as a stock sound effect in Gachimuchi music remixes, in which Kazuya attacks Billy's crotch and raises his bum. *** The similar text was used in the one-shot bara manga Kuso Miso Technique and the A Midsummer Night's Lewd Dream (INMU) video series for sexual screaming. * Oh you like that, huh? (BH, while trapping Danny in a leg-torso-lock) - ホイホイチャーハン！？ / ホイホイ☆チャーハン？ ** Very common sound effect and musical instrument. ** hoihoi chahan ! ? - Hoi Hoi fried rice!? ** hoihoi☆chahan ? - Hoi Hoi☆fried rice? * Like to grab balls, huh? (BH) - 巻いて食えやプーさん！？ ** kan i te shoku e ya pu san ! ? - Do you like to roll and eat Pooh-san? *** Often seen as referring to the character Winnie the Pooh, known as Pooh-san in Japan. * How's that? (BH) - カズヤ! ** kazu ya! - Kazuya! * AAHH! (DL, yelling in pain from Billy twisting his left leg) - アッー！？ ** atsu ー ! ? - Ah!? * Oh my foot. (DL) - あぁ・・・暑い ** a a atsui - It's hot. * It's over for you, you're getting finished right now. (BH) - そう、おっぱい見えるって辛いな… ** sou, oppai mieru tte karai na... - Yeah, it's hard to see your breasts... * You're getting finished right now, son. '(BH) - 見えるって辛いな、サム。 ** mieru tte karai na, samu. - Hard to see, Sam. * '''You're about to see who's mas-'(?) (BH) - だが、TNTNは・・・ ** daga, TNTN ha - But penis. * '''You got me mad now. (BH) - 歪みねえな / 歪みねぇな / 歪みねぇな♂ ** Yugaminee na - You are not twisted. / You are cool. / (archaic translation) There is no distortion. / (archaic translation) You are not distorted. * Let's see what you can do. See what you can do! '''(DL) - 気持ちいモノ… / だがちんちんは… / 気持ちいもの・・・気持ちいいもの・・・！ ** kimochi i mono... - Pleasing object. / It feels good... ** daga chinchin ha... - But the penis... ** kimochi i mono kimochiii mono ! - It feels good... It feels good...! * '''How about you just give me a second?(?) (DL) - 変な乳して海老臭いっ!!! ** hen na nyuu shite ebi kusai tsu!!! - A strange milk and strange shrimp smell!!! * (screaming) (DL, getting put in the painful, complete version of the Yagura Hold by Billy) - バーロー☆スプラァァッシュ！！！ ** ba ro☆supura a a tsu shi yu ! ! ! - Barlow☆Splash!!! * (screaming) (DL, struggling and wiggling his arms and legs) - ロープ・・・！ ** ropu ! - Rope! * Nothing. (BH) - ナプキン ** Napukin - Napkin. * I think you travel too slow. I think you travel too slow for me, bro. '''(BH) '-' おちんちんしゃぶりそう、しゃぶりそうなんだ。 / おTNTNしゃぶりそうなんだ… ** ochinchin shi abu riso u, shi a bu riso una nda. - Seems like cock sucking, it seems to be sucking. ** o TNTN shi a bu riso una nda... - Seems like cock sucking, it seems to be sucking... * '''SZE SZE! (BH, extending his arms to slap Danny) - スケベェ… ** sukebe e... - Pervert... * Two can play it! (DL) - 新日暮里 ** shin nippori - New Nippori. * Got me mad now!(?) (DL) - テメエなあ・・・ / なんでやぁ・・・ ** te me a naa - Through your skull.(?) ** na nde ya a - Oh, my... * No, no, no, no, buddy. (BH) - ノーノーノーノー おいで ** nono ー nono ー oi de - No, no, no, no, come on. * No, no, no, no. (BH, waving Danny's jockstrap around) - ノーノーノーノー ** nono ー nono ー - No, no, no, no. *** Rare example of the mishearing being the same as the regular line. * (grunting) (DL, moving his elbow down a nude Billy) - おニャンコクラブ！！！ / おニャン子クラブ！ / にゃん! ** o ni a n koko rabu ! ! ! - Oh, Nyanko Club ! ! ! ** onyanko kurabu ! - Oh, Nyanko Child Club ! ** nyan - Meow! *** Hence the headcanon of Kazuya as a cat person. * Oh really, can you see?(?) (DL) - 紅 蓮 返 し ** kou ren fukushima shi - Red lotus return. * Gonna go down, gonna go down! '(DL) -' '''グルグル、グルグル！ / 乳首ごめん！乳首ごめん！ ** gurugu ru, gurugu ru ! - Spin, spin! ** chikubi go men ! chikubi go men ! - I'm sorry, nipples! I'm sorry, nipples! * '''Come on, son. I'm just getting warmed up! (BH) - ** kamata san senmon da a - Mr. Kamata specializes... * I'm just getting warmed up! (BH) - 専門だぁけん ** senmon da a ken - It's my specialty. * Two can play dirty! '''(DL) - 強くなりたい！ ** kyou ku nari tai! - I want to become even stronger! * '''Oh, you are a little slick, huh? (BH) - おい、いろいろと辛いか？ ** oi, i ro i ro to karai ka ? - Hey, how much pain are you feeling? * You're a little slick, huh? (BH) - いろいろと辛いか？ ** i ro i ro to karai ka ? - How much pain are you feeling? * That's alright, I got more moves than that, kid. (BH) - 辛いな、モー娘が消えて ** karai na, momusu ga shou e te - It's hard, Mo. My daughter is gone. * I got more moves than that, kid. (BH) - モー娘が消える・・・ ** momusu ga kieru - My daughter is gone. * You got skills, but you're big league now. '''(BH) - 東国原、夢見るな ** higashikokubaru, yumemiru na - Togunohara, do not dream. * Come here! How do you feel now?' (DL) - 何してんだよ！ ** ka shiten da yo ! - What are you doing! * '''Come on! Give up!' (BH) - 頑張れ！気合だ！ ** ganbare ! kiai da ! - Come on! That's it! * Come on, college boy! '''It's mine! (BH) - 頑張れ！カオス♂ボーイ ** ganbare ! kaosu♂boi - Come on! Chaos Boy! * '''Come on! You're all mine! (BH) - 家紋♂龍馬 / カモン龍馬！ ** kamon♂ryuume - Come on, Ryoma! ** kamon ryuume ! - Come on, Ryoma! * Another victim. (BH) - ナウい♂ベーコン ** naui♂bekon - Now.... Bacon. 'Billy Herrington vs. Duncan Mills' * Nothing! (DM) - なってん！？ ** na tt e n ! ? - What are you doing!? * No, no, no you were doing something. I saw ya over there looking. Wha-what are you looking for? (BH) - 1st part: な～な～な～、youはどなたさん？ / 2nd part: いやいやいや、覗いてたやん ** 1st part: na～na～na, you ha do na ta san ? - Na~na~na, who are you? ** 2nd part: i yaiyai ya, nozoki i te ta yan - No, no, no, I was just peeping. * No, n-no, n-no, listen. Listen, listen. No, no, no. I was just going to work. (DM) - 1st part: お前そういうわけ？ / 2nd part: ああもうしつこいチンポ ** 1st part: omai sou i uwa ke ? - You do? ** 2nd part: aa mou shitsukoi chin po - Oh, that's a persistent cock. * Why '''(?) '''want that? (BH) - ワイと一緒にならないか、コラ ** Wai to issho ni nara nai ka, kora? - Will you not go with Y, collar? * (?) (DM) - ウィンナー食べたいな ** Winnaa tabetaina - I want to eat wiener sausages * Take those off. (BH) - へいどうぞ ** Hei douzo. - Pleasantly. * You ripped my fucking pants! (BH, wrestling with Duncan Mills) - Full my 勃起パンツ ** Full my bokki pantsu - Full my bockey pants. * I knew you wanted this! (BH) - 兄上です ** Ani ue desu - Above Aniki * Get off! (BH) - 生きろ! ** Ikiro! - Live! * Really? Let's see what you're about, huh? (BH) - 俺やで...？ どうしようかな...？ ** Ore yade ... ? Dou shiyou ka na ... ? - With me ... ? What should I do ... ? * I think I gotta get back to work. (BH) - とか言って吾作とWORK ** Toka iutte Gosaku to WORK - Such as saying about Gosaku and work * What happened (BH) - わかってん？ ** Wakatten? - Do you understand? * Got Internet, do you? (BH) - ガリってなってんねや ** Garitte natten ne ya - I'm getting nervous. * Come on, son! (BH) - 鎌田さん ** Kamata-san - Mr. Kamata! * Let me have a look at that. (BH) - やむを得ない！ ** Yamu wo e nai! - It is unavoidable! * How do you like that, huh! (Duncan Mills, ditto) - 蟹になりたい ** Kani ni naritai - I want to be a crab! * Nice ass. (BH) - ナイスです ** Naisu desu - That is nice. * Shut the fuck up! (DM) - そんな関係ねぇわ! ** Sonna kankei nee wa! - That does not matter! * Aargh! Argh! Aaaargh! No more! (BH) - 肉の棒 ** Niku no bou - Meat stick! * No, no! Cannot hold! (BH) - No,no!キャノン砲 ** Kyanon hou - Cannon cannon! * You grabbed my fuckin' balls, man. (BH) - 言ってろ！My fuckin' 坊主Men ** Iuttero! My fuckin' bouzu Men - Say it! My fuckin' baldy/sonny Men * That's the power, son, that's the power! (BH) - なったお(^ω^)そなったお(^ω^) ** Nattao(^ω^)sonattao(^ω^) - It has become, it has become it. Other wrestlers * Let's see if you got all of this, let's see if you got all this (DL?) - 安いギャラです、安いギャラですよ ** Yasui gyara desu, yasui gyara desu yo - They are cheap galleries, they are cheap galleries * (?''') (DL)- 未知のエリア! ** Michi no eria! - Unknown area! * (?) (?) - 来週水泳 ** Raishuu suiei - Swimming next week * '''Guys, (?) (Nick Steel) - スポーツ的にはハードワーク？ ** Supootsu teki ni wa haado waaku? - Hard work for sports? 'Lords of the Lockerroom' 'Billy Herrington vs. Nick Steel' * Roman-Greco? Just straight up? (BH, while discussing wrestling style before wrestling) - ローマに無礼講じゃ失礼か? / ゴムが無いと失礼だ ** roma ni bureikou jia shichirai ka? - Is it not rude in Rome? ** gomu ga naito shichirai da - Is it rude to have no rubber? * Nick Steel moving his legs in a specific pattern. (NS) - V I X ** V I X - VIX *** The CBOE Volatility Index, known by its ticker symbol VIX. A popular measure of the stock market's expectation of volatility implied by S&P 500 index options. * You getting mad? (NS, while slapping BH) - イケメーン？ｗｗｗ ** i ke men ? www - Handsome? LOL * Slap his butt. '''(Off-screen cameraman to NS) - アップルパイ ** appurupai - Apple pie. * ? (BH) - 城之内 ** jounouchi - Jonouchi. * ? (BH) - 悠二 ** yuuji - Yuuji. * '''What do you mean "ease up?" (BH) - フリーザ! ** furi za! - Frieza! 'Mark Wolff vs. Van Darkholme' * Hey buddy, I think you got the wrong door. The leather club's two blocks down. '(MW) - ? ** ? - ? * '''Fuck you. '(VD) - Fuck♂You ** Fercussion. - A vocal noise produced by Van to create very good music. ** Fuck you. - Fuck you. * 'Yeah, smart ass. '(VD) - ? ** ? - ? * '''I'll show you who's boss in this gym. (MW) - チンポ♂朝勃ち(朝) ** chin po♂asa botsu chi(asa) - Morning wood (an erection). * Come on, let's go. (MW) - 构わん、Ｈ行こう ** kou wan, etchi yuki kou - Let's go, let's go H. * Having''' troubles breathing?' (MW) - 超スピード!? ** chou supido!? - Super speed!? * '''Pretty good for a big mouth.' (VD) - プリン食ったらVIPなん？ ** purin shoku ttara VIP na n ? - If you eat pudding, what's a VIP? * Yeah, right! (MW) - いや、レイ! ** i ya, rei! - No, Rei! *** Rei has been referred to as being a reference to Hino Rei from Sailor Moon, Rei from Fist of the North Star, Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Rei Shinohara from iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. * That's what I think about giving up! (MW) - 初音ミクもイケるな？ ** hatsune miku mo ikeru na ? - Hatsune Miku, too, right? * How does that feel, huh? How about you give up? (MW) - ダブルゆきぽ ** daburu yuki po - Double Yukipo. *** This quote caused the iDOLM@STER character Yukiho Hagiwara '''(萩原雪歩) to be commonly paired up with Biollante in Gachimuchi videos, usually in a relationship or in a situation where Yukiho is Biollante's waifu. '''Billy Herrington vs. Mark Wolff * Well, I just had a match and a little tired, but eh I can always go another round, if that's what you're into. You want to uhmmm give it a try?' '(MW, responding to Billy about him being tough) - 1st part: まあ、実際はな。素人。; 2nd part: 鯛みて; 3rd part: 握力つくもの; 4th part: ラウンドで; 5th part: チンチンマイウェイ～♂ ** 1st part: maa, jissaiha na. routo.; 2nd part: tai mite; 3rd part: akuryoku tsukomo no; 4th part: raundo de; 5th part: chinchin maiwei～♂; all five parts combined in a rough sentence: maa, jissaiha na. routo. tai mite akuryoku tsukomo no raundo de chinchin maiwei～♂ - all five parts combined in a rough sentence: Well, actually. Amateur. Round with a red snapper that has grip strength, wee-wee my way~. * Listen I was in the other room. If that's what you call a match, I got news for ya buddy, you ain't met nothing like me before. '''(BH, responding to Mark's response) - 1st part: だってな、手にある蝋で雑に凍るな; 2nd part: 明らかにニュースペーパー; 3rd part: 良い目だ朝までビューティフォー ** 1st part: datte na, te ni a ru rou de zatsu ni toru na; 2nd part: akiraka ni nyusupepa; 3rd part: yoi me da asa me de byuti fo; '''all three parts combined in a rough sentence: datte na, te ni a ru rou de zatsu ni toru na akiraka ni nyusupepa yoi me da asa me de byuti fo - all three parts combined in a rough sentence: I mean, don't freeze with the wax in your hand. Clearly, the newspaper has good eyes. Beautiful for the morning. * Well, maybe you and I should try and uh settle it then uh, the ring right here yeah, I got a little good vibe that-''' (MW, acknowledging Billy's warning) - 1st part: いい目してんねぇ～サボテンねぇ～; 2nd part: 凛々で明らかに負い目ないな〜(目だけに) **1st part: ii me shiten ne e～saboten ne～; 2nd part: riri de akiraka ni oime nai na～(me da ke ni); '''all two parts combined in a rough sentence: ii me shiten ne e～saboten ne～ riri de akiraka ni oime nai na～(me da ke ni) - all two parts combined in a rough sentence: I have good eyes. Cactus! It can't be enraged (except for its eyes). * That-that sounds like uh. Are-are you sure? Are-are you sure you-you really know what you're getting yourself into? '''(BH, midway through Mark's conversation; interrupts him) - 1st part: へっへ山菜か？; 2nd part: あれでしょーあれでしょー; 3rd part: 囲炉裏の家にサボテン居た？ ** 1st part: he tsu he sansai ka?; 2nd part: arede shi o ー arede shi o ー; 3rd part: irori no ie ni saboten i ta?; '''all three parts combined in a rough sentence: he tsu he sansai ka? arede shi o ー arede shi o ー irori no ie ni saboten i ta? - all three parts combined in a rough sentence: He is a wild vegetable? That's right! Did you have a cactus in the hearth? * Well, I gotta get my hair cut in about uh half an hour, but I can really have some time. '''(MW, responding to Billy's second warning) - 1st part: だから今(サボテン取り)やろうかと思って〜; 2nd part: ハーフナーも採られて; 3rd part: ビビりですが ** 1st part: dakara ima(saboten tori)yarou ka to shi tte〜; 2nd part: hafu na ー mo sai ra re te; 3rd part: bibi ri desuga; '''all three parts combined in a rough sentence: dakara ima(saboten tori)yarou ka to shi tte〜 hafu na ー mo sai ra re te bibi ri desuga - all three parts combined in a rough sentence: So, I think I'll do it now (Cactus taking)〜 Halfner was also taken, but I'm scared. * Alright, well, maybe you can do that after you come out a hospital. (BH, responding to Mark's bravery) - 1st part: オーライ、大目に見る二ダァ; 2nd part: ビッグマ○♂ハッスル ** 1st part: orai, oomenimiru ji da a; 2nd part: biggu ma○♂hatsusuru; all two parts combined in a rough sentence: orai, oomenimiru ji da a biggu ma○♂hatsusuru - all two parts combined in a rough sentence: All right, two big man hustle. * Well, let's give it a go. You're a pretty big guy uh, you know. I'm a little bit uh, you know, I'm pretty quick so, we'll be able to, we'll be able to-''' (MW, settling the match with Billy; responds to Billy's speed) - 1st part: おっ？スケベGO; 2nd part: 短いやーん; 3rd part: ぷりぷりゲーム; 4th part: 多めに見ても; 5th part: クリック♂しそう ** 1st part: otsu ? sukebe GO; 2nd part: mijikai ya ー n; 3rd part: puripuri gemu; 4th part: oome ni mi temo; 5th part: kurikku♂shi sou; '''all five parts combined in a rough sentence: otsu ? sukebe mijikai ya ー n puripuri gemu oome ni mi temo kurikku♂shi sou - all five parts combined in a rough sentence: Oh? Skeve GO short yarn is angry. Likely to play the big game with clicking. * Really? Well, I think we should have some- Oh. I'm a pretty big guy who's slow, you know that. '''(BH, settling the match with Mark; gets interrupted by Mark; tells Mark about his speed) - 1st part: ワイはテクニシャンです; 2nd part: 奥さんそう言うの- ** 1st part: wai ha tekunishan desu; 2nd part: okusan souiu no-; '''all two parts combined in a rough sentence: wai ha tekunishan desu okusan souiu no- - all two parts combined in a rough sentence: Wai is a technician, ma'am. * Well, what do you want to bet for? What do you want to bet for, huh? (BH, interrupting Mark in return) - 1st part: オビ＝ワン列島; 2nd part: オビ＝ワン出すのか？ ** 1st part: obi = wan rettou; 2nd part: obi = wan dasu noka?; all two parts combined in a rough sentence: obi = wan rettou obi = wan dasu noka? - all two parts combined in a rough sentence: Obi-Wan archipelago. Obi-Wan? * I'll tell you what. '''I seem to be the intellect in both of us, so I'll tell you what, let's uh-let's bet your ass. I win, I take your ass. How's that sound?' (BH, deciding on the bet)' '- 1st part: 愛してへんわ; 2nd part: お客さーん; 3rd part: 提供ass; 4th part: 愛ゆえに; 5th part: カズヤちゃん... ** 1st part: hashi tehe n wa; 2nd part: o kyaku sa ー n; 3rd part: teikyou ass; 4th part: a yue ni; 5th part: kazu ya chan...; '''all five parts combined in a rough sentence': hashi tehe n wa o kyaku sa ー n teikyou ass a yue ni kazu ya chan... - all five parts combined in a rough sentence: I love you so much! Customers who are offering their ass. I love Kazuya, too! * Yeah? Wait, are you gonna fuck me in the ass? That what you mean? '''(MW, his initial reaction to Billy's bet) - どういう意味？ ** dou I u imi? - What's the meaning of this? * '''You want me to, don't ya? (BH) - Ｙｏｕは、ビキニだ・・・。 ** Ｙｏｕ ha, bikini da - You are a bikini. * Well, whatever you want to do, if that's what you want to do, if you think you can beat me in 1-2-3? (MW, responding to Billy's teasing) - ワープロもできる レスリングもできる ビキビキビキニ123 ** wapuro mo de ki ru resuringu mo de ki ru bi kibi kibi ki ni 123 - You can be a word processor, you can be a wrestler, you can be a bikini, you can be a bikini 1-2-3. * Yeah, you can fuck me in the ass, we'll go! '''(MW, accepting Billy's bet) - 1st part: 文武♂両道; 2nd part: 本格的♂文武両道 ** 1st part: bunbu♂ryou dou; 2nd part: honkakuteki♂bunburyoudo; '''all two parts combined in a rough sentence: bunbu♂ryou dou honkakuteki♂bunburyoudo - all two parts combined in a rough sentence: Civilian and military. * You know what? I think you talk too much shit. Listen, I'm a Roman-Greco wrestler. You want to just start off right now on the ground and we'll start off? '''(BH, responding to Mark) - 1st part: ゆのはワイキキ遠くの町へ; 2nd part: Let’sローマ無礼講; 3rd part: 〇漏？; 4th part: ああもう○漏 ** 1st part: yuno ha waikiki tooku no machi he; 2nd part: Let's roma bureikou; 3rd part: juu rou ?; 4th part: aa mou○rou; '''all four parts combined in a rough sentence: yuno ha waikiki tooku no machi he Let's roma bureikou juu rou ? aa mou○rou - all four parts combined in a rough sentence: Let's go to a distant town of Waikiki Yuno in Rome? Oh no. * Sure, you wanna go Roman-Greco? Alright, let's go! '''(MW, responding to Billy's wrestling style) - 1st part: 何の問題が？; 2nd part: レッツゴー ** 1st part: nanno mondai ga?; 2nd part: rettsugo; '''all two parts combined in a rough sentence: nanno mondai ga? rettsugo - all two parts combined in a rough sentence: What's wrong? Let's go. * Alright buddy, let's go dude. (BH, waiting for Mark to make his move while going on bottom) - 何がレッツゴーだよ… ** ka ga rettsugo da yo... - What is it?... * Alright, well you let me start on top, eh? '''(MW, reacting to Billy being on bottom) - おい浮気してないか？ ** oi uwaki shite naika ? - Hey, are you cheating? * '''You wanna get on bottom? You know that's the point you want to be. (BH, challenging Mark to beat him) - 1st part: 岩投げナンバー; 2nd part: もう言わんでいい ** 1st part: iwa nage nanba; 2nd part: mou gen wan de ii; all two parts combined in a rough sentence: iwa nage nanba mou gen wan de ii - all two parts combined in a rough sentence: You can't tell me the rock number. * Feel that? Huh? Squeezing your innard? (MW, while on in a abdominal hold with Billy; barely keeping Billy in the hold) - えっ？ よだれ！？ ** etsu ? yo dare ! ? - What? Drool!? * Huh? Gambino what? Huh? Boo ba wa? Huh? or Italian dialogue. (BH, while pinning Mark and stretching left leg while grabbing Mark's left foot) - あぁん!?　検品道具はな、５番だ！　あぁん！ ** a a n!? kenpin dougu hana, 5 ban da ! a a n ! - Oh, yeah! The inspection tool is number 5! Oh my god! * Uhhhh, you're gonna break my ankle! '''(MW, in a pin; Billy holding Mark's left foot) - うぅーやっぱり怖えー ** u u ー yappari kowa e - I'm scared! * '''Look at that ass, huh? (BH, slapping Mark's butt) - いかりやさん！？ ** Ikariya-san!? - Mr. Ikariya!? * I still think I can take ya! (MW) - とっとと出て行けえ ** tottoto de te yuki ke e - Get out of here. * ? (BH) - ビオランテ ** biora n te - Biollante. Wolff's World Mark Wolff vs. Philippe Nicolas * That's revenge for sneaking up on me like that, huh? (MW) - 夏コミにスティック♂ナンバー見に行こうな? ** Ka komi ni sutikku♂nanba mi ni yuki kou na? - Let's go see those sticks in the summer club? Mark Wolff vs. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar * Jirka's dialogue in Czech. (JK) - スカル乳首 ** Sukaru chikubi. - Skull nipples. Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion Lecture with Bo Garrett * Hey, bro, what's happenin'? (BG, meeting with Billy) - エプロン♂チャーハン ** Epron chaahan - Apron fried rice. * It's a loan! (BG, responding to Billy's guess as to why Bo is back at the fire station) - ちょろ～ん★ ** Choro~n - Chocola~te! * Why don't you get f***ed? (SC, retorting to Cameron) - マルチ☆ゲイ☆パンツ ** Maruchi gei pantsu - Multi gay pants? Junkyard Boyz Water Gun Shoot Out * Ohohoho, ganging up! (DL, reacting to multiple people firing water guns) - おっほっほっほ～元気だ(^ω^) ** Ohohoho ~ genki da (^ω^) - Ohohoho, I am fine. Tire Throwing scene * Hands up, hands up! (DF, responding to Danny's warning) - ええぞ、ええぞ ** Eezo, eezo! - Let's go, let's go! * Hey, hands ... up! (DL) - いち、に、さん ** Ichi, ni ... san! - One, two ... three! House of Detention L E A T H E R * Shut the f*ck up, boy. (VD) - 何がfuckだBOY ** Nani ga f*ck da BOY - What the f*ck, BOY. * Take it, boy! (Van Darkholme - VD, while torturing several men in a dungeon) - 平家ボーイ ** Heike booi - Heike boy *** (The Tale of the Heike, or Heike Monogatari in Japanese, is an epic account of the Heike clan's struggles against their Minamoto rivals for control of medieval Japan) * That's gonna hurt, b*tch boy. (VD) - 嬉しかったか♂BITCH BOY? ** Ureshikatta ka, b*tch boy? - Are you happy now, b*tch boy? * Thank you, sir! (Erik Michaels) - 咲夜さん ** Sakuya-san - Mr. Sakuya V A C U U M * Suction! (VD) - ** ? - ? * Come on! (VD) - 構わん！ ** Kamawan! - It's fine! * (Singing in interludes) - 腎臓検問所 ** Jinzou Kenmonzou - Kidney examination area Ryker's Web * On the house. (Rocky, serving Billy a cold beer) - オナハウス ** Ona haus - Masturbation house. *** Became the fan nickname for the bar where Billy smoked his cigarettes and drank beer. * Alright you can go now. '(BH, dismissing Rocky) - 最近どうなん ** Saikin dounan - How's it going? *** Often followed by long sets of ellipses due to Rocky's abrupt dismissal of Billy's question. 'Conquered *'I served Caesar.' (BH?) - 恐ろしいぞ… ** Osoro shizo ... - It is horrible. Older Women, Younger Men 5 * She gave me quite a show. (T.J. Cummings) - 茂美、怖いでしょう ** Shigemi kowai deshou. - Shigemi is quite scary, isn't she? Tales from the Foxhole * Atten-''TION!'' (BH) - パチュリー、ウッ！ ** Pachurii, uh! - Patchouli, uh! *** (Patchouli is a character from the Touhou video-games, which are popular among Nico Nico Douga users) Knaked Knights * 'These chains are too tight. '(Steve Grier) - ちんこちっちゃい ** Chinko chicchai - My penis is small. See also * Memes * Glossary (Japanese) * Soramimi (Chinese) External links * Google translated spreadsheet of all the mishearings * Article about mishearings (Japanese) * Another article about mishearings (Japanese) * Mishearings and translations (Japanese) * Popularity vote on mishearings (Japanese) * Some more information, with a bit about memes based on misheard dialogue Category:Memes